


Forbidden

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ability to grow breasts out at will, Cuntboy, Other, ReligiousDeity!Hagoromo, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Asura and Indra’s passion for each other is forbidden. But they cannot fight their love, no matter what. Their father, labeling them sinners, forces them apart. Will they ever be together again?





	1. Their Love

"Asura..." Indra whispered this as he pressed his face into his younger brother's firm, naked chest. They were laying in their shared bed chambers upon their massive half a room filling futon. They’d slept on this futon since the day they were born, together, always together. It was only natural, as time progressed that they'd begin to reach out to each other in the dark. Asura finding himself sliding his fingers inside his older brother as a means to comfort him when the strongest worshipper he led pushed up against him in the shadows of the temple, words of love flowing from his handsome lips only to be caught by the younger brother's attention to detail, where Indra was concerned anyhow, kissing a village woman, hands groping at her breasts.

 

 

As they got a bit older, just past their teenaged years, Asura's nightly fondling of his brother grew in intensity. With the right type of massage oils he discovered he could relax every muscle in his twin's body. Indra would walk into the darkness of their bedroom, strip and climb into bed with his equally naked younger brother. He'd instinctively roll over after a long day's training session just to feel his brother's hand knead and caress his thighs, slowly moving to the inner thigh more with each passing night. Soon Asura discovered that his brother's chest was able to grow out with enough massaging. He even kissed the hardening nipples as he watched in fascination.

 

This is what led them into the current position. The darkness in their bedroom a blanket covering their slow, incestous courtship. "Indra... so this is what the prophecy meant by you being Yin...hm?"

 

 

Indra glowered at his brother, but soon his eyes drifted to the gargantuan cock that swung hard and dripping between his brother's legs. "As you are Yang. The other part of my soul, forgive me for the times I entertained the attentions of those sleezy bastards....", he looked off to the side as his brother began to lick and suck at the D cup breasts he'd managed to get his elder to grow out at will. "Only you have ever seen this....brother...only you will ever see this side of me...touch me...more..."

 

 

Asura stared down at his brother in the dark, splayed out on the futon they grew up in, long brown hair a sea above his head, sharingan bleeding into his eyes. 

 

 

Desire was hotter than any flame between them.

 

 

"O-Ok..." gulping he reached down, head settling on his beautiful brother’s equally beautiful breasts. Kissing his lips Asura's hand massaged between Indra’s legs. He could feel and hear the juices as they soaked his fingers, digging two of them into his brother's cunt. Humping against his thigh, cock even harder, the urge to mate was taking over his senses. He reminded himself of his recent marriage to Kanna, slowly trying to pull away.

 

 

It was then that Indra let out the saddest, sexiest, neediest whine he'd ever had the privilege of hearing.

 

 

"Brother...don't go...don't stop, I'm so sorry...I should not have been so focused on chasing power, I would never have left, you married that bitch because you felt betrayed by me, didn’t you? Was it because I'd yet to give myself up to you? Be truthful."

 

 

"No, it was because I knew that I'd never be able to give you the life you deserve, I...love you so much Indra you can never understand how deeply. I wanted to be, I want to be, your man.'"

 

 

Wrapping his legs around Asura's waist Indra pulled him as close as possible. "You are my man beloved brother, now...mate with me...bind our incomplete souls together as one"

 

 

Smiling he kissed him again, squeezing his brother's big tits together in his bear sized hands. In one swift movement he buried himself balls deep inside Indra. Hips sliding against each other, soft moans filled the bedroom. The gentle clap of their skin meeting, the sound of them passionately kissing one another with the love carved into their very souls. All this and the scent of their lovemaking drifting through the halls, attracted the attention of their father. 

 

 

"ASURA! INDRA!" their father, Hagoromo entered the room and shouted this in an angry tone. 

 

 

They’d just came as one, Asura flooding his brother's womb with his true love and Indra clawing at his younger brother's back crying out to god, or was he just calling out to Asura? 

 

Hagoromo saw red as he glared down at his sons, they broke free of their most recent kiss to stare in horror at their father. 

 

"F-father I can explain! I love-", Asura was cut off as his normally peaceful father slammed a fist into his youngest son's face. This ripped him away from Indra, sending him flying into the wall. 

 

Covering himself with the comforter Indra cried out, "No! Asura!" turning to their father he pleaded with him, if it were anyone else he'd have killed them or attempted to. But this was their father, "father please don't hurt him... I know I've done foolish things in the past and I know that I myself have tried to hurt him but those times are over now... We're in love, we've been in love our whole lives, just never realized until life threw itself at us..."

 

 

Hagoromo wasn't listening, he glared at Indra, "You both are never allowed to come into contact with each other ever again. If your brother has gotten you pregnant Indra I will abort the fetus myself. Asura you are banished from these lands, if you ever lay amorous eyes or lustful hands on your brother again I will personally strip your strength away from you and declare one of Hamura's children my heir. You will return to your home and your bed with Kanna. Indra you will be given to another noble house and married off by the end of the week." 

 

 

Asura wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes in the dark. Standing up he walked back over and picked Indra up bridal style. Hagoromo's death glare on him, he spoke once more, "I love him father, he's the reason I found the will to keep training no matter how much everyone thought of me as a failure. Even you at first, Indra is my sole purpose, the foundation of my heart, I will die if we forced to be apart forever...."

 

Indra's eyes closed, he'd not shed tears in front of their father. Quietly he too spoke up, "As will I. Asura means so much to me...my love for him is everlasting. If I am pregnant with his child I will be long gone before I ever allow you to murder it. I will never let another man lay claim to me!" His glare was fiery in its fierceness.

 

Hagoromo shook his head at them both, so delusional in their sinful act.

 

"You both have sinned against the will of god and as such must be punished."

 

Asura's eyes widened as Hagoromo's hand outstretched and Indra was forcefully pried from his loving grip. Hagoromo's worshippers entered, grabbing Asura and Indra to pull them in different directions. "No no no no!" Asura yelled, hand reaching to grab Indra's.

 

 

Indra's own hand snatched out to grasp his brother's, pain swimming in his eyes.

 

"Don't separate  us! We will die without each other!" They both called out in unison, panic in their voices.

 

The brother lovers were torn apart as their father slammed his staff into their conjoined hands. His followers quickly rushed off with the two. Asura and Indra both held their bleeding hands out to one another, "I love you...." Indra whispered miserably.

 

"I'll find you! No matter where he hides you away from me! I promise you my love I will find you!" Asura swore this with a bright grin as he was dragged out of sight.

 

Indra smiled a little at that, he knew he couldn't stay his father's captive, arm slung over his abdomen he prayed he wasn't pregnant, if only to not suffer through losing his unborn to the holy war path of his father.

 

To Be continued.

 


	2. Telling Time Through Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra reflects on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so horribly short! next chapter is longer!

He stared out the window at the trees beyond, his gaze trailing upward to land on a bird that was flying through the sky. He missed his brother already, even though it had been mere hours since Ashura had been banished. Getting up he walked out into the garden, finding his father sitting beneath Ashura's favorite tree. "Father, are you certain about all of this? Please don't punish him for what I-"

 

Hagoromo cut him off, a strict glare on his usually kind looking features. "Save the air within your lungs my son, I do not wish to hear any of what you wish to tell me. You have committed a grave sin against Lord Shiva after whom you were named. I think now as I sit here and focus on it, you have failed me as a son, both you and your brother. Love is not a crime, but the love between the two of you is merely a fantasy, an illusion you need to get out of your head as soon as you can. I will be marrying you off to Toneri in the morning." With that he got up and walked away, vanishing into thin air once near to the gate of the garden. The garden was set up with a large wall that surrounded it, covered up by a huge dome-like ceiling. The walls were golden on the outside and a deep silver inside. It was next to the palace Hagoromo and his sons lived within, and Indra made his way out quickly. All kinds of plants grew there, Ashura was their main caretaker. Indra could not bear to be near a room filled with his brother's scent and chakra, it was bad enough in their bedroom. It just made him want to cry, he would find Ashura, even if the journey was a long one. He would, he just had to wait, he couldn't do so right now, hands sliding down his chest to rest on his swollen stomach a frowned played across his pale, red painted lips. Indra walked back inside the palace and headed to his bedroom he shared with Ashura, sitting on their bed he curled up on the spot his brother normally laid. In the darkness of the room, he found comfort, if just a little bit.

 

He would find Ashura after the baby was born, he would.

 

He looked at the pendant his brother had given him on their birthday, it was see through and the symbol of their clan. Within it water glowed with the power of Ashura's chakra. He smiled softly, kissing it while watching the water sway as he held it up by the black silver necklace around his neck. He could feel Ashura even when he was far away, the water inside the pendant would act as his guide, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a very dark and dreamless sleep.

 

TBC


End file.
